Alegoría
by Oliver.ede
Summary: Y aunque detestaba todo en aquella situación, sus ojos cometieron el error de ver más que algo abominable. Algo así como pecas.


_Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ninguno me pertenece más que en mis sueños._

* * *

**Alegoría.**

1.

Cuando intentó abrir los ojos, reparó que sólo uno de ellos podía realizar aquella acción con éxito. El otro -el izquierdo- parecía demasiado fatigado para soportar un trabajo bien hecho: abrirse más de a la mitad. Y es que un puño bien posado sobre él, había matado parte de su vitalidad, y probablemente, transformado gran parte de su color.

No podía creer lo brutas y sin clase que llegaban a ser algunas personas. El caer a golpes jamás, _jamás, _era la solución más acertada. Eso era de trogoditas; eso era de muggles.

Movió sus manos sobre las suaves sábanas.

La confortable cama de la enfermería lo invitaba a dormirse, pero al parecer su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Por más que cerraba los ojos, le era imposible relajarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. _ Estúpido animal._

Un sonoro ronquido a su derecha, le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Y una calidez recorrió su cuerpo. La más pura y clara conformidad lo envolvió en cada rincón. Gracias a que la cortina que lo separaba de la cama continua estaba mal cerrada, pudo observar a quien le hacía inconsciente compañía.

Torció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos, no había terminado solo en la enfermería; su hechizo le había sido de utilidad.

Weasley se movió entre sueños. Murmuró algo incomprensible y giró su cuerpo, dejando que así, Draco pudiese _apreciar _el vendaje que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ojalá y le hubiese roto las costillas. Eso le serviría a ese traidor a la sangre, para que sepa que a un Malfoy _nunca_ se le toca un pelo, sin llevarse un recuerdo a cambio.

Weasley volvió a moverse inquieto y terminó por destaparse de cuerpo completo.

Draco Malfoy se habría mofado de lo intranquilo que era el pelirrojo al momento de dormir. En serio lo habría hecho. Y cada una de las palabras que hubiese dicho, habrían sido arrojadas estratégicamente, para que todo sea suficientemente humillante para _el sombra de Potter_. Pero en ese momento, sus habilidades de burlas, se fueron a volar con los dragones.

Él, Draco Malfoy, con su tan practicada cualidad de no demostrar demasiado sentir con la cara; no tuvo más remedio que aguantar la respiración. Y no movió ni _un _músculo más. El corazón -que había decidido hacer precisamente lo contrario a todos los demás-, no se tomaba en cuenta.

Toda sensación de satisfacción y conformismo, desapareció antes de que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se le durmió la boca, las piernas, los brazos. Su cerebro quedó un completo estado de descanso, como intoxicado por una confusa bruma.

Sólo fue realmente conocedor de un pequeño detalle. Un desagradable y molesto detalle: el odio que sintió en ese instante.

Odió más de lo que había odiado en bastante tiempo.

Y aunque siempre gustaba de encontrar _cosas _a las cuales odiar, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez él no lo había elegido; al menos, no directamente. Aunque él hubiese ayudado a desatar -un poco, sólo un poco- la agresividad del Gryffindor que se encontraba a su lado. Era única y exclusivamente culpa de _ese chico_, el no poder dominar su propio temperamento.

Era culpa de esa ridícula e irreflexiva comadreja, el haber reaccionado de esa, tan salvaje, manera y haberlos enviado a ambos a la enfermería. Era culpa de ese pelirrojo y de nadie más, que en este momento ya no pueda, siquiera, seguir intentado dormir.

Maldito pecoso. Maldito el día en que por _su_ culpa tuvo que defenderse con _algún_ _extraño hechizo_, que más tarde significó la presente complicación de su vida. Que significó que hubo dañado lo suficiente al débil y bobo Gryffindor, para que el muy imbécil tuviese que estar _sin-camiseta, _a su lado y en una cama.

_Esto no podía estar pasándole._

Maldijo su insomnio.

Maldijo las estúpidas, inútiles y blancas cortinas, que estaban mal cerradas, y no cumplían su función. Podía ver, demasiado claramente, a su vecino de cama.

Maldijo que el _idiota pelirojo del demonio, _no tenga la temperatura corporal de una persona normal, y que debido a eso, tenga que quitarse las sábanas que lo cubren.

Maldijo aquel lejano día en que se fue de copas, y el momento en que todo so volvió tan tibio y placentero que terminó -indescifrablemente- conociendo los placeres que su mismo sexo le podía otorgar.

Maldijo todos y cada uno de los genes Weasley (estúpido cúmulo de pelirrojos traidores a la sangre), porque debido a ellos, Ron Weasley, era demasiado alto. Para qué decir que el muy _retrasado_, no se había conformado con ser un larguirucho y huesudo. No, claro que no. Porque -Draco estaba cada vez más seguro-, problablemente cada una de las acciones que ese tipo alto malintencionado había efectuado, estaban hechas para que este día, Draco Malfoy, se sintiera de esta _extraña, molesta _y _odiosa _forma. Y por eso, sólo por eso, esa comadreja de pacotilla, había decidido (de algún misterioso y mágico modo) ejercitar su cuerpo. Terminando con _este_ fatídico resultado.

Draco maldijo con toda su alma las pecas del pelirrojo. Porque en ese extraño momento se le antojaban demasiado apetecibles, para ser cierto. Pecas lanzadas al azar sobre ese _bien ejercitado _cuerpo.

_Esto tenía que parar._

Aún con los músculos agarrotados, hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar mover su cuerpo. Girarlo en dirección opuesta a donde estaba mirando.

Cerró los ojos, con ímpetu. Trató de borrar -inútilmente- los recuerdos e imágenes indeseadas de su cabeza, consiguiendo sólo deficientes resultados . Lamentablemente, el lugar donde su ropa interior rozaba -y apretaba- le dejaba claro que _olvidar_ no es precisamente lo que tendría que hacer.

Lo sabía y lo temía.

—Maldito Weasel—musitó frustrado, poniéndose de pie. Olvidando completamente el dolor en el cuerpo, o su ojo a medio abrir. Tenía sólo el lejano recuerdo de ver a Potter en el suelo.

Algo sobre defender a los amigos. Ya no lo recordaba, ya no interesaba.

_Estúpido Ron Weasley._

Se iba a vengar de esto.

_

* * *

_

Ehm... Sí, bueno, **_pareciera _**que el título no tiene nada que ver... Pero la idea es que, con el tiempo, vaya tomando sentido la cosa. Hasta el momento, sólo es deseo (lol).

Espero que te haya gustado, personita que leíste esta cosa poca. Lo que más quiero con este fic (además de algun review, por favor, gracias XD) es que alguien se anime a escribir más!

NECESITO LEER MÁS DE ESTA PAREJAAA!

Hehehehe ...ehm...

MUCHAS Gracias por leer *-*

¿Comentarios?


End file.
